


Welcome to Chaldea

by fruitsudans



Series: Fate KaiShin AU [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-FSN, Romance, fate cameos, spoilers for PFSN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: Kaito wakes up to find that his boyfriend isn't next to him.Takes place after the epilogue of "Our Fateful Reunion"Crossposted from Tumblr under the same username.





	Welcome to Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the epilogue of "Our Fateful Reunion". There is a small spoiler to the prequel, but let's see if you actually catch it. This was written to celebrate the end of FSN.

_Why is the bed cold?_

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and burrowed himself into his blanket.

“Shinichi. Turn on the heater.”

Silence.

“Shinichi~”

More silence. Kaito turned around, still encased in his blanket cocoon, to face his partner.

…who was not there.

“Oh, you better be cooking breakfast. How dare you leave me without morning cuddles.”

After another minute of refusing to leave the bed, Kaito finally threw off the blanket and went to the bathroom for his morning routine.

* * *

_Where the hell is my boyfriend?_

After brushing his teeth and showering, Kaito went to their kitchen space to find no traces of Shinichi. Kaito searched throughout their shared living quarters and found no notes from the other.

_How strange…where could he be?_

Kaito even searched through the clothes closet just to make sure Shinichi wasn’t there trying to surprise him. But there was only clothes. No Shinichi…Kaito was getting pouty. How dare Shinichi ditch him.

The strange part was that Kaito was usually a light sleeper…so how did Shinichi get up without him noticing?

_I guess I can go ask some other Servants or something…_

Unfortunately, Kaito never paid attention in his world history class. So when he approached a group of Servants to ask if they had seen Shinichi, he didn’t know what to call them. He decided to ask a duo in the library where Shinichi frequented.

“Um excuse me–” Kaito abruptly paused as a sword was pointed to his neck.

“How dare you interrupt our time mongrel.”

Kaito’s eyes bulged out when he saw a variety of other weapons emerging from several portals. The green haired man next to the angry golden-haired man put a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Stop.”

The angry man, continuing to glare at Kaito, relented and made the portals disappear. Kaito’s heart was beating fast and he regretted asking the strangers for anything. Why does he have terrible luck with strangers?

The green haired man turned to Kaito. “Do you have need of us?” Kaito hesitated. The golden haired man was still glaring at him and Kaito was really tempted to leave…but he really wanted to know…

“Um yeah, just wanted to know if you’ve seen someone around. I know he frequents the library a lot.” Kaito smoothed out his hair. “He looks exactly like this.”

The pair had lost looks in their eyes. Then the green-haired one spoke.

“I…do not believe they have been here. We have been here all morning.”

Disappointed, Kaito thanked the two and headed off somewhere else. Where else does Shinichi go around here?

* * *

Kaito finally returned to their room, exhausted from searching all around the Throne of Heroes limbo. Kaito faceplanted in the bed and hugged Shinichi’s pillow.

“Shinichi where are yoooou?” Kaito rolled around on the bed. “I’m loooonely.”

Kaito hoped that Shinichi would interject at that moment, but there was only silence.

“Ughhhh.”

Kaito laid on the bed despondently staring into nowhere. For as long as he’s been a Ruler (which wasn’t very long), he always had Shinichi for companionship and to show him around the Throne of Heroes limbo. Now that Shinichi was missing…what was he supposed to do?

Kaito didn’t have to wait very long before he received a summon from the Throne of Heroes.

“What the hell? Really? At a time like this?”  Kaito didn’t get an explanation as he was forcibly teleported out of his room.

* * *

Kaito squinted as the teleportation spell’s bright effects began to dissipate. In front of him was a woman with bright orange hair and a white uniform. She held out her hand to him.

“Hello! Welc-Wait Ruler? Is this a duplicate summon? Wait, why are you wearing that white suit?”

While the woman was confused, Kaito took her hand to kiss it and began reciting his summoning spiel.

“It’s nice to meet you. You must be my Master…wait. How did you know my class already?”

The woman paused.

“I summoned you like a couple of days ago remember? Right?”

“Uh, no. I just got here like a minute ago.”

“Oh.” An awkward silence hung in the air. The woman instantly bounced back with a smile on her face. “Let’s scrap that intro then.”

She dragged Kaito towards a long hallway. As they walked down the hallway, several other Servants walked passed them. The girl waved at each and every one.

“Well, let’s get you acquainted with everyone! My name is Gudako!” she smiled at Kaito. She began pointing at other Servants who they happened to pass by. “That’s Jack, that’s Kiyohime, that’s Elizabeth–don’t listen to her sing–That’s Boudica and that’s–”

Kaito tuned her out to try and take in all of the new and familiar faces. He was wondering why the limbo seemed a bit emptier than usual. It seems like they were all here then. Weird.

“Excuse me, but how do you have so many Servants?” Gudako turned around.

“Long story, but I’m a Master who contracted with these Servants to solve things called Singularities. We can explain everything once we get you settled in.”  

Kaito was even more lost at that statement. He was going to need that explanation.

“K-Kaito?!” Kaito turned to the source of the voice and smiled. Finally, something that made sense.

“Oh! Shinichi thank goodness you’re okay!” Kaito ran up to Shinichi and squeezed him tightly. “Why did you leave without saying anything?”

“I’m sorry. The Throne summoned me out of nowhere and I just popped out here. I never would’ve left you if I had the choice.”

“You owe me cuddles.”

“Um, guys…you’re sorta making a scene…” Gudako pointed at the group of Servants looking at the two.

Shinichi turned red and Kaito looked smug.

“He’s mine. No touchy.”

Gudako looked at the two. “Well, since you guys know each other…Ruler can you take him to a guest room?”

“Unnecessary. He can bunk with me Master.” Some Servants from across the room whistled. Shinichi glared at them while turning redder.

“Let’s go Kaito. We’ll see you in a bit Master.” With that, Shinichi took Kaito’s hand and led him away.

* * *

“Ooooh I don’t know if I like it when you call someone else Master.”

“Shut up Kaito. I thought you wanted me to use your first name?”

Kaito pouted. “I do!”

“Then don’t complain.” Shinichi opened the door to room 1412. “Here, this is where they assigned me. You’re lucky I don’t have any roommates.”

“I would’ve kicked them out.”

“I know.”

The two walked in and the door automatically shut behind them. Kaito promptly pushed Shinichi onto the bed. Shinichi was about to start protesting until he saw Kaito’s pout.

“I didn’t get my morning cuddles today. Let’s just lie here for a while.”

“You’re so spoiled Kaito.” Shinichi put an arm around Kaito. “I suppose I’ll indulge you  for a bit. But afterwards you’ll be the one explaining to Gudako.”

“Got it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! See you in the prequel.


End file.
